The invention described herein relates to improvements in combined fishing and signaling devices for use during ice fishing.
Quite often fisherman are allowed to have more than one fishing line in the water when they are ice fishing. If the lines are separated by some distance it becomes difficult for the fisherman to effectively watch both lines. Thus, there is a need for an effective means of signaling a fisherman that a bite or a catch of a fish has occurred. A signaling apparatus for this purpose must function both during the daytime hours and at nighttime.
Conventional combined ice fishing and signaling devices have utilized various signaling devices such as "tip-up" flag devices, light emitting, or sound signaling devices. In each case, the conventional devices used have been extremely cumbersome to handle and transport. Many such devices are either to large or they are of such a peculiar shape that effective storage or handling is hindered.
Furthermore, because many of the conventional combined fishing and signaling devices have rather intricate parts exposed, such devices are often of a peculiar shape, thereby making them susceptable to being easily damaged. On the other hand, the conventional devices which do provide a means for enclosing the more delicate features of the fishing apparatus, such as the reel and signaling means, are contained in large bulky containers which not only makes it difficult for transporting the same, but also causes the container to be quite heavy.
The present invention, however, solves the inherent deficiencies of the conventional devices by providing a compact collapsible container which provides a complete enclosure and functions as a signaling means also. All the intricate components of the fishing apparatus such as the fishing reel and the signaling means are entirely enclosed within the container during storage, and the container collapses into a simple compact lightweight case which can be carried quite easily. The total size of the improved fishing apparatus when closed for transportation is approximately the size of a brief case.